Lost
by wickedwitch319
Summary: Harry, Blaise, Draco, Luna, and Ginny get lost in the Forbidden Forest during the final battle. Post HBP. HG or DG, depends on what the reviewers want. LunaBlaise. Read and Review please!
1. ginny and the death eaters

Summary: Harry, Blaise, Draco, Luna, and Ginny get lost in Forbidden Forest during the Final Battle. Blaise/Luna...not quite sure if I want this to be HG or DG...I'll probably decide when the story becomes more developed.

AN: I'm not sure how good I'm feeling about this story. My other story is my main project right now, so this isn't going to get as much attention as Something to Write About. This first chapter is pretty short and the rest of the chapters might be this short too, but I don't know yet. Read, enjoy, and review.

Disclaimer: My mind has come up with many miraculous things, but I can't take responsibility for these characters.

* * *

Ginny felt twigs and branches slap against her, creating fresh cuts on her face and arms as she ran through the forbidden forest. She started to slow down when she realized that she wasn't on the path anymore, and the first, second, and third years she and Luna had been assigned to take to safety weren't behind her. _'Great'_ she thought to herself,_'all I had to do was get them to safety, and by now they're probably dead!'_

"Luna!" She called out as loudly as she dared. Everything remained silent except for a few muffled explosions that could be faintly heard to the west. '_The battle must still be going on. I hope we're winning...I hope everyone is okay._' she thougt.

She sighed an looked around herself again. She was contemplating what to do when a twig snapped behind her. She whirled around but didn't see anything. _'It was only an animal...yeah, an animal._'She turned back around and started walking, hoping to come across someone, preferably Luna, when she heard another noise behind her.

This time she turned around soon enough to see the tall, black robed person standing before her wearing a skull mask. Her eyes widened and she raised her wand to stun him, but wasn't able to say anything before he summoned it and she was left there, wandless, in the face of a death eater.

Ginny froze. She coulnd't help it. She was completely defenceless with a death eater coming down on her. She edged slowly backward trying to put space between them, and wondered if anyone was close enough to be able to hear her if she screamed.

"You can calm down. Its not like Im going to kill you." the figure said.

"Yeah, I'm so sure." she tried to say, but it came out as barely a whisper. She prayed to Merlin that the death eater wouldn't be able to see how hard she was trembling.

"A scared Gryffindor. Now that isn't something you see everyday." The death eater stalked towards her. "Get up then, there's no use cowaring. I have to bring you to the boss. God only knows why he would want a Weasley." he bent over and grabbed Ginny's arm, forcing her to stand up.

Ginny struggled against him. Wand or no, she wasn't going to go willingly into the lion's den.

"Don't be difficult, girl!" The man bellowed. Ginny kept fighting until she knocked off his mask. Grey eyes glared down at her, and she could see a glint of blond hair beneath his black hood.

"Malfoy" she sneered, feeling bile start to rise in her throat just at the thought of him.

"What intelligence." he mocked. "I must say you dissapoint me. I thought you'd give more of a fight. I really do feel like I've been away from the fight for too long though. I'm sure the Dark Lord would understand if I was forced to kill you because you were being just too uncooperative." he raised his wand level to Ginny's heart.

There was nothing she could do. Ginny shut her eyes tight and waited for it. She wouldn't beg or plead for mercy. She knew either way he would give none.

But nothing happened. There was no green light, no Avada Kadavra. Ginny opened her eyes to see that yet another robed figure had arrived.

"I don't believe you're orders were to kill the girl." the figure spat at Malfoy. _"Crucio!"_

The screams didn't stop. Ginny didn't know how long she stood there, watching the two death eaters before her. And she didn't know if she finally got tired and went to sleep, or if for some reason she passed out. All she knew was that everything went black.

* * *

AN: good? bad? horrible? Tell me how you feel. I'm not sure how long it will be until I update. Like I said, Im concentrating on Something to Write About more. 


	2. luna finds blaise

Summary: Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Luna get lost in the forbidden forest during the final battle.

AN: I'm stuck on the current chapter I'm working on for my other story so I decided to go ahead and add another chapter to this one while I was brainstorming for S.T.W.A. I'd like to thank Ella Palladino for the wonderful review. It was appreciated greatly. Umm...if you want the pairing to be Ginny/Draco tell me. If you want the pairing to be Ginny/Harry, tell me. The ship is going to depend on what the reviewers want, even though I am partial to Ginny/Drao, myself...I think thats about it so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Lets face it-you know it, I know it-it isn't mine.

* * *

"Don't let go of it." Luna told the last group of students as she handed them a portkey. She watched as they all dissapeared a moment later, and then looked across the clearing in the middle of the forest to make sure no one had been left behind. When she felt sure no one was left she bent down and picked up the last portkey that was supposed to return Ginny and her back to Hogwarts grounds to help in the battle. 

She put the portkey in her pocket and started walking in a random direction. Luna felt that there was a reason for everything so it didn't matter where she started out. If she wasmeant to find Ginny, she would find her. And if not...Ginny was smart and a good witch, Luna was sure her friend would be fine.

Luna started to hum to herself as she strolled along and a few minutes later she came across a huge old sycamore tree. She eyed the temptation and wasn't sure if she should continueon or give in. A moment later she gave in and started climbing up the tree. After all, sqash tashes are in bloom this time of year and there was always a chance she might spot one or two.

Luna stopped whenshe wasn't able to go up any higher, and satdown on a large branch. Shehadn't found any sqash tashes, but that wasn't very surprising because they normally grew farther south.

She stopped humming to herself when she hear a noise below her in the forest. It was a faint moaning that sounded a lot like a wounded animal. She looked below her into the forest and tried to see if she could find what was making the noise, but it was too dark. "Hello?" She called out softly, trying to see if whatever the noise was coming from would respond. When she didn't hear anything she shrugged her shoulders, forgetting about it and looked up at the stars.

* * *

Pain was searing throughout Blaise Zabini's left side, as he stumbled through the forest. He knew he had been hit by a powerful hex, but he didn't know what kind, so he wasn't able to fix it. Not that he had enough strength to fix it even if he did know how. He was too sore and tired, he knew if he went on much longer he would end up passing out, so instead he dropped down in front of a large tree. 

A muffled "oomph" came out of him when he landed on his side and he started moaning slightly. He hadn't even noticed he was making any noise until he heard a voice say, "Oh, hello there. Are you hurt? Is that why you're moaning? I bet it was those darn kneedle-peedles again, I've been thinking that Hagrid's been breading them here in the forest, but I wasn't sure. So what's wrong?"

Blaise turned over onto his back and saw a person sitting on a branch above him. A girl someone, if the voice was any indication. He tuned out the pain for a few moments, and his vision was able to focus on the blurry figure a bit more. He recognized her as some blonde Ravenclaw girl that seemed a bit ditzy. He moaned again. His chance at rescue, and it had to come from a girl that was more mental than Dumbledoor. Oh well, he thought, better than a bloody Gryffindor. One of them probably would have beaten me while I was down.

He watched the girl slip down beside him and started peering down at him and poking him in odd places. What the bloody hell is she doing? he thought.

"Well, Ginny's more of an expert at this type of stuff than I am of course, but I do know the basics." she was saying,"It looks as if you've been hit by a powerful, dark hex." She opened his right eye wide between her thumb and forefinger, and was looking intently into one of his dark blue eyes, when she frowned and stood up abruptly. "If I'm not mistaken, you're a Slytherin, right?" without waiting for him to confirm her suspiciouns, she went on,"Why would a Slytherin be hexed by someone on Voldemort's side?" she cocked her head slightly to the side.

Merlin, does she ever shut up? he wondered. "I'll make you a deal."He said, speaking for the first time and grimacing slightly as pain shot through him. "If you shut up and help me make this pain go away, I'll answer all your questions."

She considered it for a moment before saying,"I have to do two things for you, only get one thing in return?"

He cursed the fact that he got stuck with a Ravenclaw. "Fine, I'll do something else for you too. What do you want? I'll pay you."

"I don't want your money. For all I know you might die before you could give it to me. I'll think of something later. I don't need anything at the moment."

"Whatever." Blaise muttered as his focus started blurring again. "I think I'm going to pass out." Blaise informed Luna just before everything went black.

* * *

AN: Alright, I know it was short and I'm sorry for that. And if you miss Ginny, she's going to be in the next chapter, so don't worry. Umm...sorry if the Luna and some of the others are OOC. I'm not too good with that type of stuff. I'm not sure when I'll update again because I've actually started liking this story more, but I've kind of been neglecting my other story. Not to mention school work. Its the end of the year-hallelujah-which means end of the course tests all around. I'll try to update soon though for those of you that care. Please review. 


	3. draco helps ginny

Summary: Harry, Blaise, Draco, Ginny, and Luna get lost in the forbidden forest during the final battle.

AN: Ok, what is the point in going to senior awards day if youre a freshman? There is no point! So why is my mom making me stay in an auditorium for three hours on friday? Because my sister says I'll need to know what happens for when Im a senior. She didn't even have to go when she was my age so why do I have to? I swear, if there are no more chaps after this it will be because I have killed my stupid sister! Mom would've let me stay out if it wasn't for her. ARGH! sorry. needed to vent. hope you like it.

Disclaimer: this is in no way mine

* * *

"Don't be dead. Oh, God, please don't be dead." Draco Malfoy bent over an unconscius Ginny Weasley and shook her shoulders. "Wake up, Weasley!" he shouted in her face to no avail for her eyes stayed closed. 

He sighed and sat down against a tree and pulled her so that she was propped up against one of her legs. He could see her chest moving up and down which meant she was still breathing. He supposed this was a good sign, and wondered how it could be that he had absolutely no idea what to do.

He knew he ought to just leave her. After all, if a death eater caught sight of him it would look a bit suspicious. Or, if someone from school found him, the situation wouldn't be much better since most of the students believed him to be a death eater. Of course, that belief wasn't false, but technically it wasn't true either. Draco shook his head, clearing away those thoughts and looked back down at the unconscious girl leaning against him.

He had seen Ginny a few times over the summer when he had to report to Potter, and she hadn't seemed all that bad as some of her brothers he supposed. The Boy Who Lived had pretty much taken over the Order of the Phoenix after the death of Dumbledoor, so Draco hadn't had any other choice but to report to scarface.

Not that he was complaining. In return for his spying, the good guys wouldn't end up killing him and the bad guys thought he was one of them, so they wouldn't end up killing him either. Unless they found out of course. And sometimes he was able to sneak some of Mrs.Weasley's food which was an added perk.

Draco figured that if he did leave the youngest Weasley alone in the middle of the forbidden forest then the Order wouldn't take too kindly to him anymore though. Not that they like him much in the first place. He was about as popular around them as Snape.

There was another reason he hadn't left her, however. He had heard that his father had tried to take Ginny to Voldemort for a reason. He didn't know what that reason was, but he wanted to know almost as much as he wanted Ginny to wake up so they could get out of the god-forsaken forest. Almost.

Draco stood, picked up Ginny's wand, and they gathered Ginny herself up into his arms and started walking east. He didn't know where he was going, but there had to be some water somewhere in the forest, after all, the animals had to drink something.

After walking aimlessly for about half an hour Draco became tired. Ginny wasn't by any means a heavy girl, but it still wasn't easy to carry her for so long. He heard a faint trickling noise and when he followed the sound he found a small creek flowing over some rocks.Thank Merlin he thought as he layed Ginny down on the ground next to the creek and kneeled over her. He cupped some water in his hands and splashed it on Ginny's face trying to revive her.

It wasn't until to late that Draco realized that it wasn't water running over the rocks. In fact, Draco had no idea what the strange liquid was. It resembled unicorn's blood, but it was completely black, which he hadn't been able to see since moonlight wasn't able to get through the canopy of trees above.

It wasn't until after he noticed this that he saw that the water he had splashed onto Ginny's face wasn't exactly liquid anymore. The black substance had formed into something that looked like black mucus that molded over her mouth and nose. Ginny's eyes opened wide as she fought for air that she couldn't get.

"Crap!" Draco shouted as he tried to pull the mucus off. It was spreading almost as if it was growing and covered more of her face so that he could no longer see her eyes. "Ginny!" he shouted, pulling with all his might. Ginny raised up slightly and her hands started pulling on his robes, silently pleading him to help her.

Draco whipped out his wand and yelled "Diffindo!" and blasted the mucus off of her face. Ginny fell against Draco and gasped greedily for the air she was breathing. They sat there, stunned for God knows how many minutes until they collapsed against each other laughing at their situation and finally, too tired to do anything else, they fell asleep together.

* * *

AN: I must say Im pretty pleased with this chapter. there isn't much talking, I know, but there will be more, I promise. Good news, my homie G's, Im finsihed driving with Coach Emery for driver's ed! No more horrible dictator yelling at me about how ill fail my drivers test. Im done! ahh, life is good. Of course, it will be even better if you review and tell me how wonderful this story is. Review! Review and be merry! and dance, dance my puppets! Mwuhahaha! 

Note to self: stop eating sugar.


	4. ginny follows draco

Summary: Harry, Draco, Blaise, Luna, and Ginny get lost in the forbidden forest during the final battle. Blaise/Luna, HG or DG depending on what the reviewers want-so far in favor of DG.

AN: Id like to thank Silver Snake and bookgirl2251 for reviewing on chapter three. Im not sure if I thank'd anyone in the last chapter, so thank you to whoever I need to thank. It might be a while until I get the fifth chapter up because I want to try to rewrite chapter eight of S.T.W.A. Oh, and Im starting to thinkthat maybeHarry won't make an appearance in this fic at all, but I don't know.Umm...I think thats about it so...enjoy.

Disclaimer: What are you talking about? This is completely mine of course...cough,cough.

* * *

Ginny's eyes were peirced by the bright early sun when she opened them the next morning. It took her a few moments to remember why she was in a forest and she was marvelling at how well she had slept when she heard a grunt from just behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Draco Malfoy,who she had apparently been snuggling with while in her sleep, because his arms were still wrapped loosely around her waist, and the front of his body was curled around the back of hers. 

Ginny slipped out of his arms carefully, as not to wake him, and walked over to the stream of black goo that Malfoy had nearly killed her with the night before. When she looked down, however, she was surprised to see that the goo river had been replaced with crystal-clear water. All of a sudden, Ginny became very aware that it had been almost a day since she'd had something to drink, but she didn't dare drink from the stream after what had happened last night.

"Ginny?"

She looked back to see Malfoy stretching and rubbing his eyes blearily. She turned back to look at the water again.

"Come here, Malfoy." she called,"You might think this is interesting."

Ginny didn't want to offend Malfoy by using his last name while he had been civil enough not to call her Weasley, but to be honest, she just wasn't sure about what she thought of Malfoy. Sure, he was a spy and Harry seemed to trust him, but he was a Slytherin, and Ginny had learned at an early age that you can't always trust who or what you think you can. She had to scars to prove it too.

"You might not to want to get to close to that." Draco said making his way over to stand next to her.

"Oh, really? Becuase I was just about to jump in." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Look at this though." she said pointing at the water."Its completely different from last night."

She looked over at Draco who stared into the stream for a few minutes before his eyes met hers. "Are you okay? After what happened,I mean." Draco broke the eye contact and stared at his feet while waiting for a reply.

_Really, this is priceless._ Ginny thought, looking at the pink tinge to Draco's cheeks. _He's embarrased of showing his feelings. Merlin knows its just my luck to get stuck in the forest with him._

"Am I okay at being attacked by a death eater, passing out for no apparent reason, or nearly suffocating from god knows what? Which one are you wanting to know Im okay about?" Ginny shook her head and stared down into the water once more.

"You didn't pass out for no apparent reason." Draco said looking back up to Ginny. "A coconut fell out of a tree and hit you on the head."

Ginny raised a hand and felt the back of her head which had been feeling suspiciously sore all morning. _Huh,_she thought,_ I didn't know there were coconut trees in the forest._ "Okay, then since you seem to know so much, what the hell was it that happened last night? And what happened to your father? And why did you help me? And where are we?" Ginny was starting to feel helpless in the middle of the forest with no wand. _My wand! _"What happened to my wand?" she demanded of him, nearly apoplectic.

Draco sighed and sent Ginny a look that told her that he was clearly starting to get annoyed. "I fought my father, and he lost. I helped you because if I left you there Merlin knows that Scarface and your brother would have found out about it somehow, and we're in the forbidden forest if you hadn't noticed." He reached into the pocket of his black robes and pulled out her wand. "Here, I got it back from my father."

"Well of course I know we're in the forest, what I was wondering was if you knew how to get out." She took her wand back from him and felt wonderously better with it in her hands. "Thanks, I guess. You know, for helping me and all that." She muttered, avoiding his eyes.

"Well, you'll just have to owe me for the rest of your life. After all, I didn't just help you. _I saved your life_." He smirked and turned from her, walking away.

Ginny was furious. "Well I wouldn't have had to been saved if you hadn't tried to kill me with that black goo stuff!" Ginny crossed her arms and glared at his back. He didn't turn around when he called,"Actually, that was the second time I saved your life and I thought the goo was water, thank you very much."

Ginny growled in frustration and kept glaring at his back until he was nearly out of sight. "Hey wait, do you even know where you're going?" She ran after him and when she finally caught up with him she was panting slightly.

Draco looked back at her and moved slightly so she would have room to walk beside him. "Im following the stream of water." he told her.

"Why?"

"Well, I just remember reading somewhere that if you're lost you're supposed to follow the way the water travels or something like that, I can't really remember."

"Great idea, and this will probably lead us to some giant carnivorous spiders." Ginny said thinking of the stories her brother and Harry had told her about the forest.

"Hey, unless you have a better idea Weasley, you might want to be a bit greatful that one of us is able to think of something to do."

Ginny could tell she had made him pretty mad. And he was calling her Weasley again, not a very good sign. "Sorry." she said. "You're right."

Draco looked down at her with a surprised look on his face, but didn't say anything. He turned forward again and continued walking with Ginny following behind him in silence. After what seemed to be a lifetime to Ginny, Draco finally came to a stop and sat down on a tree trunk that had fallen over. Ginny collapsed where she was standing, her legs aching too much for her to stand any longer.

"We can rest here for a little bit, but then we'll start walking again." Draco said, reclining against the log.

Ginny groaned inwardly at the thought of any more walking, but that didnt prove to be a problem, for no longer than right after she leaned against the same log Draco was on, did she instantly fall asleep.

* * *

AN: odd, isn't it, how the chapters always end with someone going to sleep? I swear, I didn't plan for it to go this way. The next chap will probably be Luna/Blaise but I might have some ginny and draco in there as well, who knows? It might be a week or two until I update because i want to fix my other story and I have tests at school. I haven't eaten at all today and im desperately hungry, so that'll be it. please review! they make me happy! and you don't want me unhappy because then i stop writing and start attacking innocent people! so review please! 


	5. rainy days

Summary: Draco, Ginny, Harry, Blaise, and Luna get lost in the forbidden forest during the final battle.

AN: I am so, so sorry. I know its been a while since I last updated.(readers growl threateningly) Im sorry, I was planning on updating sooner because I have the computer all to myself, but those damn nazi bunnies stole my ideas! Ive had incredible writer's block and its been torture for me to try to write this chapter. But, my ever sexy main character came and stole my ideas back! Yep, those nazi bunnies went down! Thank you Draco. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I keep telling myself that it isn't mine. A girl can dream though, can't she?

* * *

Blaise slowly opened his eyes so the harsh light wouldn't blind him. He was surprised to feel, instead of intense pain on his left side, nothing. His side was completely numb and it felt like bliss. He raised up slowly into a sitting position and looked around for the witch from Ravenclaw. 

He found her a few feet away doing something to some demented looking plants that Blaise guessed might have been flowers that grew in the forest. She looked pretty bathed in the bit of sunlight that came through the leaves on the trees. Her blond hair shined and she looked so pure, almost like an angel. Blaise nearly snorted aloud. The hex must have affected his brain or something. Really, what was he thinking?

The girl looked up at that exact moment and saw that he was up. She stood and made her way over to him. "Here." She handed him a chain of the mutant flowers and slipped another chain around her wrist. "I found some phillow flowers. They promote good energy and help heal dark wounds."

"Thanks." He said uncertainly. _Phillow flowers? Really, this girl is a trip._ "You'll have to excuse me, but I can't really remember your name. I do remember you're in Ravenclaw though, right?"

She nodded, grabbed his right hand and started shaking it fervently, "I'm Luna Lovegood. And yes, I am a Ravenclaw. Sixth Year."

_Ah yes, Loony Lovegood,_ he thought before also nodding. "I'm-"

"Blaise Zabini. Slytherin seventh year." She interupted.

"Yeah." Blaise said, wondering how she knew. Plenty of girls knew a lot of things about him, but Luna didn't strike him as the type of girl to memorize things like that. The date of the first crumpled hornack sighting, yes. A sexy boy's birthday, no.

Before he knew what was happening, Luna leaned over him and started poking at his ribs. "How do you feel?" she put her ear against his stomach and seemed to be listening for something.

"Hungry, tired, and a little numb. But, other than that I'm fine." Luna nodded and hopped up onto her feet. "I'll be right back." she told him before she dissapeared into the huge tree above him, with all the ease of a monkey. Or something like that. She reappeared a few seconds later with apples, bananas, oranges, and some other fruit.

Blaise was grateful for something to eat, but he had never been too fond of fruit. "Couldn't you just conjure me up a steak or something?" He asked Luna, who had started breaking the banana into smaller pieces.

"Of course not. I used to much magic trying to heal your wound as it is. Its common knowledge that if you use too much magic in a place as dark as the forbidden forest than it attracts anything dark to you. I had to put some wards up in fact, to keep those animals from eating us last night." She motioned her hand to the side where Blaise could see some type of boar creatures that looked like they had blood dripping from their mouths, and had no eyes.

He looked at Luna with some new found respect. Any other girl he knew would have ended up boar food if those animals had come around. Maybe being stuck with Loony Luna Lovegood wasn't such a bad thing after all, he thought as she fed him some friut. He ate in comfortable silence as Luna gazed off into the woods.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Blaise asked licking juice off of his lips when he was done eating. Luna just shrugged looking up at the sky. "We need to get closer to the tree." She said. Just when he thought she wasn't that bad she had to go and start saying random stuff like that. "Why do we need to get closer to the tree?"

"Its about to rain." And as soon as she said that, the sky opened up and it started pouring. She helped Blaise stand up and let him lean on her as she led him as close to the trunk of the tree as they could get. As they leaned against each other for warmth, Blaise wondered what his friends would say if they could see him now.

* * *

Draco couldn't wake up. He tried to wake up, he knew they should keep on going, but the log was so comfortable and he was so tired. It was the best place to rest. The air smelled so good, just like the white flowers in his mother's garden. Wait, that wasn't good. Those flowers could be deadly if their scent was inhaled for too long of a period. 

Draco forced himself to sit up. He sat there for a few moments, trying to collect himself, but he started to get sleepy again. He stood up and nudged Ginny's shoulder. "Get up.We need to go now." he said.

Ginny mumbled something incoherent and turned over to her other side. _I don't have the bloody time for this._ Draco grabbed the sleeping girl around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. He knew if she woke up while he was carrying her she would be furious, so he just needed to get to a safe place where they couldn't be poisoned by flowers and then he'd put her down.

This plan would have worked fine if Ginny hadn't ruined it by waking up as soon as she could no longer smell the flowers. Draco had nearly fallen over from losing his balance when she started kicking her feet and pounding her fists on his back. "Put me down right this minute or I swear I'll-"

Draco let go of her and she fell onto the ground a bit ungracefully. "Or you'll what?" Draco smirked as he watched her face go red with anger. Or maybe it was just from all the blood that went to her head when she was hanging upside down. Either way, he still thought it was fun to watch her get all riled up.

Ginny stood up and pointed her wand right at his nose, glaring at him. That scared him for a moment, he hadn't forgotten what a powerful witch she was. He breathed a sigh of relief when she rolled her eyes and stuffed her wand back into her robes pocket. "I would hex you, but Merlin knows its going to be difficult enough being with you in your normal state." She turned and started walking the way they had come from.

"Wrong way, love." Draco called after her, barely able to contain a smile. She growled something not at all nice under her breath and turned around. She sent Draco a death glare before walking on. He followed behind her and they hadn't been walking for more than five minutes when it started raining.

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and started leading her in the direction they had come from. They had passed something that looked like a cave and when he found it he went inside carefully. Hopefully there are no bears, he thought as he sat down on the dry ground. The cave was freezing, but at least they wouldn't get soaking wet.

He looked over at Ginny who had sat down on the other side of the cave. She had her arms wrapped around herself and was visibly shaking. Draco wanted to go over and help her get warm, but he knew he'd surely get a hex for that. He was surprised a few minutes later when Ginny stood and walked over beside him.

She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. "I wouldn't be doing this if there wasn't a chance that I could die of hypothermia." she said laying her head on his shoulder. "I know." Draco said, and wondered what his friends would say if they could see him now.

* * *

AN: well, tell me how you feel and REVIEW. please please review. I get very depressed if I don't get many...or any. i hope you liked it. now REVIEW! 


End file.
